


Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture

by Rinzler



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, always-a-girl!Barry Allen, fem!Barry Allen - Freeform, once again i interrupt your regularly scheduled porn for some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon #1 prompted “literally anything w/ genderbent barry & i will owe u my soul pls.” Anon #2 prompted “I know this is a bit weird, but what about Iris and Barry being sisters and one of them has a crush? How would that work?” Anon #3 prompted “fluff with barry having a crush on len please!” </p>
<p>Combined these three prompts because they were scarily similar. Hope you enjoy, anons! 1,269 words of pure fluff and adorable sister-sibling goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture

“Oh god,” Barry groaned from where she was sprawled out on the couch, head stuffed under a pillow. “Oh, god, why? Why?”

Iris closed the front door behind her and walked down the short set of steps into the room, slowly pulling off her jacket. “Bear? Are you alright?”

She’d only just gotten home from pulling an all-nighter and almost full day to get an exposé finished on a corrupt judge’s years of tax evasions and the ongoing trial. When the article had been finalized about an hour ago, she’d decided to take a much-needed break until she needed to go back to work the next day. It was only about four in the afternoon. Joe was still on shift and would be for the next couple of hours. It was just the two sisters, alone in the house.

Barry gave a pitiful moan at her question and used a hand that had been clutching the pillow to point at a stack of photographs spread across the coffee table. Iris walked around the couch and picked the first one up.

They were black-and-white photos of the Rogues in the midst of what appeared to be a robbery. Iris recognized the jewelry store sign in the background as one the Rogues had robbed a few days ago, when Barry was still recovering from a battle with King Shark.

Captain Cold was seemingly front and center in a lot of them, but that was to be expected. Other than the fact it was a heist Barry hadn’t managed to stop, there was nothing out of the ordinary about the photographs.

Iris looked over at Barry again. “Bear? What are these?”

“It’s like he’s trying to kill me,” Barry whined in response, head still shoved under the pillow.

There was something about that tone of voice that sounded way too familiar. Iris looked at her, then at the photo, then back at Barry.

“Barry… Are you talking about Captain Cold?” Iris asked.

Barry let out a muffled screech of frustration before rolling onto her side, pulling the pillow off her head to look at Iris.

“He’s doing it on purpose, Iris, I swear,” she ranted fervently, sitting up and throwing her hands over her head. The pillow went flying. “I don’t know how but he’s doing it! It should be impossible! But he’s doing it! I- aaargh.” She flopped backward, putting her hands over her face.

Iris looked back at the photo. It was a fairly normal photo of the Rogues in action, if you counted out the fact that Captain Cold had somehow managed to pose like a model for Ralph Lauren. Or Michael Kors. Or any brand that used advertisements of attractive men in suits. It was made all the more obvious because every other Rogue seemed to be frozen in ridiculous poses around him. Weather Wizard, for one, looked like he was experimenting with interpretive dance.

Iris blinked. Oh, there was no way.

“Barry, do you think Captain Cold is attractive?”

“I have eyes, Iris,” Barry deadpanned.

“Okay,” Iris said, putting down the photo and crossing her arms. “Are you attracted to Captain Cold?”

Barry, with her hands still over her face, peeked at Iris from between her fingers. Iris stared her down.

“Please don’t tell Dad.” Barry groaned.

Iris shrieked and threw up her hands. “Barry! This is amazing!”

“What?” Barry said, sitting up again and lowering her hands to her lap. “No, this is not amazing! This is awful. He’s a supervillain, Iris! I can’t be attracted to my nemesis!”

“You and I both know that the ‘villain’ part of that hasn’t really applied for a long time,” Iris said. “If anything, he’s more of an…anti-hero, I guess? He helped close the second singularity and get rid of Zoom! You even nominated him to join Rip Hunter’s team.”

“In a spectacular lapse of judgement,” Barry said mutinously. Iris rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to her.

“Believe it or not, Bear, but this is a good thing. It’s about time you had a crush that wasn’t just science-worship disguised as one!”

“”I have had real crushes,” Barry argued.

“That you have never acted on,” Iris countered. Barry shrugged. “Come on, Barry! This is a real crush, on a very real man, who is not only aware you exist but also equally into you! Honestly, thank god. It’s like the stars have aligned. Barry Allen might not have a completely insane love life.” Iris stopped talking and turned to look at Barry expectantly.

Barry was staring at her, face frozen in shock. “What?” She said.

“What?” Iris said, confused.

“You think he’s- I mean why would you say that he’s- Cold does not like me.” Barry said, voice going from shocked and incredulous to flat and defeated. Iris felt like facepalming, but her makeup for today was still pristine and she didn’t feel like messing it up, so she didn’t.

“I’m pretty sure Cold has been attracted to you for months now.” Iris said. Barry rolled her eyes in disbelief. “Come on, Barry! I can see it! Everyone can see it! It’s so obvious it’s been actively painful to watch!”

“Watch what? Our fights?” Barry said.

“Exactly!” Iris said. “Barry, he steals things for the express purpose of making you show up and stop him. He spends the entire time making horrible puns that make you laugh, and he consistently tries to get you to fight him hand-to-hand, so he has an excuse to touch all that red leather!”

“It is not leather-”

“It’s a special heat-resistant friction-proof tri-polymer blend, I know. That’s not the point. The point is, he flirts with you all the time when he’s playing the villain. Working with the Legends team it’s almost worse. I swear, I thought the room was going to combust from the smolder he was directing at you.”

“The what? What on earth is smolder?”

“The blue steel.”

“Again, the what?”

Iris sighed and leaned backwards into the couch. “He’s into you, Barry. Hero, villain, anti-hero, whatever costume of the week he’s put on. He. Is. Into you!”

Barry sighed. “I don’t know, Iris,” she said. She’d gone quiet, pulling her long legs up so she was sitting cross-legged on the couch, back curved against the armrest. “It’s just. I’m so… I’m bad at this whole thing. It doesn’t help that he’s so…” she made a flourishing gesture that Iris supposed was meant to encompass all of Leonard Snart, also known as Captain Cold, leader of the Rogues, occasional time-traveler, and sometimes supervillain.

“I just… I don’t think it’s worth it to try and put my feelings out there and get shot down because he could have someone so much better.” Barry finished, grabbing a pillow from the couch and tucking it under her chin so she could hold onto it like a lifeline, determined not to met Iris’ eyes.

For a moment they both were quiet.

“Oh, Barry,” Iris said. “There is no one better than you.” Barry gave her a hesitant smile and she continued. “Look, I know how scary this feeling and those what-ifs are. I’ve actually done this crush thing before, you know.” Barry laughed. “Just, please, ask him out. It doesn’t have to be big, it can just be coffee. Or a movie, or dinner. Or some combination of those. I swear that he is not going to turn you down. Just, please… ask him.”

Barry put the pillow down.

“Okay,” she said quietly. “I guess I can try doing that.” She smiled at Iris.

Iris smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my tumblr is whyinhades.


End file.
